Weinende Nemesis
by mara7
Summary: Manticore war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um sie zu verbergen: Die Nemesis. Teil 2 is on
1. Teil 1

Titel: Weinende Nemesis Teil: 1/? Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 1+2 Rating: R Zusammenfassung: Manticore war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um sie zu verbergen: Die Nemesis. Keiner weiß von ihr. Was sie ist, was sie sein wird. Aber derjenige, welcher sie erschuf, hatte ein klares Ziel vor Augen. Nur vergass er, dass auch ein Werkzeug der Rache Gefühle hat. Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Also, die Idee von Da und die damit einher gehenden Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir. Alles andere in dieser Story aber schon! A/N MARA IS BACK. Mit harter Munition. Gebt FB bei Gefallen oder nicht Gefallen, ich lebe davon. Und ein verhungernder FF-Autor kann nicht weiterschreiben.  
  
Weinende Nemesis  
  
Ich hatte lange überlegt, ob ich diese Worte aufschreiben würde. Sehr lange. Fast mein gesamtes Leben. Was in Anbetracht meines Alters nicht sehr viel ist. Aber in Gegensatz zu Anderen meiner Art, wenn man sie überhaupt so bezeichnen kann, war ich nicht perfekt. Auch wenn das vielen von ihnen nicht so erschienen wäre. Ich war jetzt 22 Jahre alt. Und der letzte Tag meines Lebens kroch gerade in Form der aufgehenden Sonne über die Skyline Seattles.  
  
Ich bin ein genetisch manipuliertes Produkt aus der geheimen Regierungseinrichtung Manticores. Aber kein Transgeno aus der X- Serie. Genau genommen bin ich noch nicht mal registriert. Der Zweck, zu dem ich erschaffen wurde, verbot jegliche Kennzeichnung, wie z.B. durch einen Strichcode, der verraten hätte, was ich bin. Das ganze Manticore Projekt war ein gigantisches Ablenkungsmanöver. Vater wußte, was er tat. Und im Gegensatz zu meinem grossen Bruder Joshua wusste ich immer, was er war: Ein eiskalter Killer, jemand der all seine Kraft, alle mit Hilfe seiner Familie gelernte Fähigkeiten benutzen wollte, um diese zu vernichten. Durch ein Wesen, das so sehr menschenähnlich wäre, das selbst meine Transgenogeschwister den Unterschied nicht gemerkt hätten. Er schuf minderwertige Kopien von mir, um meine Mission zu schützen. Nach der Initiation des Projektes Manticore verschwand er. Mit einem kleinen Kind. Mir.  
  
Wir kamen am 5.April 1997 am Pariser Flughafen an. Ein alternder Mann und ein kleiner Säugling, dessen blaue Augen schon am Bord der legendären Concord für Entzückendsstürme unter den Stewardessen sorgte. Eine schlanke, dunkelhaarige Frau erwartete uns am Flughafenausgang. Aber selbst ihr elegantes Kostüm konnte ihren ausgezehrten Körper nur mangelhaft verbergen. "Brüderchen!" Ein Strahlen huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie auf Vater zu stürmte und ihn umarmte. "Hallo Chiara. Sei bitte vorsichtig. Wir wollen doch unseren kleinen Engel hier nicht erschrecken!" Steif, aber liebevoll schaute er mich an. "Ohhh!" Wie üblich erntetet ich wieder Entzückendsstürme. "Ich werde gut auf sie aufpassen. Das schwöre ich." Begeistert beobachtete sie, wie ich versuchte ihre Finger wegzustoßen. Mein Gott, gut, ich war nur eine Unterarmlänge gross, aber nicht verblödet. Ich würde gleich anfangen zu kotzen, wenn das Gesäusel noch weiterging.  
  
"Hat keiner was gemerkt?" riess Vaters Stimme mich aus meinen frühkindlichen Grummeleien. Okay, so ein gewöhnlicher Säugling war ich vielleicht doch nicht. "Nein!" versicherte ihm seine Schwester hastig. "Keiner weiß..." sie schluckte kurz "Dass mein Kind wieder eine Fehlgeburt war." Tröstend legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Es war doch erst dein drittes!" "Ja!" fuhr sie heftig auf. "Für euch Männer ist es ja egal, wenn eure Kinder sterben für diesen dämlichen Kult. Aber ich habe drei Babys verloren. Drei!" "Keine Sorge, es wird nicht raus kommen. Diese Hübsche hier wird alle ihre Erwartungen erfüllen. Keiner wird dich mehr zu weiteren Kindern zwingen. Und sie werden dich nicht als ungeeignet beurteilen." Wie ich später erfuhr, war der Schlangenkult sehr sexistisch. Wenn Männer außerstande waren, lebensfähige Kinder zu zeugen, war natürlich ihre Partnerin schuld. Aber bei Frauen... da lag die Sache anders. Die steinzeitlichen Wurzeln des Kultes entstanden nach dem Matriachat, das vor grauen Urzeiten die vorherrschende Zivilisationvorstufe war. Frauen die keine lebensfähigen Kinder schenkten waren unnütz. Keiner dachte dabei an die mit den Zuchtmaßnahmen einher gehende Problematik. "Natürlich, euch geht es ja nur darum!", schnaubte die Frau. "Bloss geeignet erscheinen, den Kult nicht zu enttäuschen. Das kotzt mich an. Wegen eurer Scheisse kann ich nur deformierte Mißgeburten zur Welt bringen." "Chiara, bitte!" Unbehaglich schaute Sandman sich um. Dann legte er mich in ihre Arme. "Sie wird alle Erwartungen erfüllen, und noch mehr. Sorge dafür, dass sie alles weiß." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. "Was wird aus dir?" Erklang es circa einen Meter über mir, während dürre Arme mir fast die Luft zum Atmen raubten. "Keine Bange!" Er winkte uns noch fröhlich zu, dann verschwand er in der Menge. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sah. Vermutlich haben sie ihn geschnappt. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls.  
  
Mutter blühte sichtlich auf. Mit meiner Anerkennung im Kult war ihr sichtlich eine Last von den Schultern gefallen. Als ob dieses Schlangen schlachten und Vermischung des Blutes der toten Tiere mit ihrer immer noch vorhandenen Muttermilch irgend etwas gebracht hätte. Ausser natürlich, dass ich seitdem keine Milch mehr trinken kann, ohne mir einzubilden, altes, geronnenes Blut auf meiner Zunge zu schmecken. Ich wurde zur perfekten Kultistin erzogen. Gehirnwäsche, Kampfübungen, Einflüsterungen der angeblichen Kultgeschichte- so ein Schwachsinn. Als ob Gilgamesch von Uruk wirklich mein Urgroßvater wäre. NA ja, ich hatte zu 45 % Vater Gene, aber so was? Für wie blöde hielten die mich? Vaters Genmanipulationen ersparten mir einiges. Besonders Naivität und Anfälligkeit gegenüber ihren Einflüsterungen. Aber nicht die regelmäßige Kahlschererei meines Schädels. Erst als ich im Alter von 16 Jahren alle Reinigungsprozesse durchlaufen hatte, durfte ich mein Haar endlich wieder wachsen lassen. Die sich aus den sprießenden blonden Haaren und meinen blauen Augen ergebene Erscheinung war das perfekte Resultat von Vaters Planung. Genetisch gesehen war ich perfekt. Und alles andere brachte mir Mutter in den 10 Jahren vor meiner Ausbildung bei. Damit niemanden was auffiel, färbte sie sich während unseres Zusammenlebens die Haare blond. Als ob Vater nicht für eine zufällige genetische Ähnlichkeit gesorgt hätte. Ich weiß nicht, wohin sie Mutter nach meiner Aufnahme in die Schule der Zöglinge schickten. Ich vermute, nach Amerika, wo sie Vater suchen wollte. Ich sah sie jedenfalls nie wieder. Es interessiert mich auch nicht. Ach ja, mein in den Augen des Kultes sogenannter leiblicher Vater war natürlich schon lange tot. Mutter hatte ihn schon früh beseitigt, damit er nichts von ihrem toten dritten Kind verriet. Normale hatten keinen grossen Wert bei uns. Also wo war ich? Ich war nun also ein Mitglied des Kultes. Vaters Manipulationen im Fötalalter und Mutters Indoktrinierungen liessen mich immun gegen den ganzen religiösen Gesäusel werden. Und natürlich auch gegen das Schlangengift, was ich ganz zu Anfang als Aufnahmeprüfung überleben musste. Ebenso, wie mich meine körperliche Fähigkeiten nicht auffliegen ließen. Meiner Mission wegen musste ich jedoch den Anschein perfekter Loyalität und Gläubigkeit aufrecht erhalten.  
  
Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür zum dunklen Gemach S'Karems, Oder Anton Perlusci, wie er im richtigen Leben hieß. Aber in den Familias war er sowas wie ein Gott. Ganz recht, unser Oberboss. Und der Grund, warum ich hier war. Mit gesenkten Kopf betrat ich scheinbar demütig das Gemach, während sich all meine Muskeln angesichts des knapp 50jährigen Oberhauptes anspannten. Schon lange vor meiner Geburt leitete er die Geschicke des Kultes. Er war es, der Vater verfolgen liess, weil er seinen Sohn nicht der giftigen Aufnahmeprüfung unterzog. Und dadurch bewirkte, dass ich erschaffen wurde. Die Nemesis, wie Vater mich nannte....  
  
Wie ein Krächzen wehte die Stimme S' Karems zu mir hin. Rauchigen Krallen gleich zog sie mich in sein Gemach. "Kora Renfro. Man hört viel Gutes über dich, Schwester..."  
  
TBC 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Weinende Nemesis Teil: 2/? Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 1+2 Rating: R Zusammenfassung: Manticore war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um sie zu verbergen: Die Nemesis. Keiner weiß von ihr. Was sie ist, was sie sein wird. Aber derjenige, welcher sie erschuf, hatte ein klares Ziel vor Augen. Nur vergass er, dass auch ein Werkzeug der Rache Gefühle hat. Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Also, die Idee von Da und die damit einher gehenden Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir. Alles andere in dieser Story aber schon! A/N : Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sanft fuhr ihre Zunge seine Brust herab, um genießerisch mit seinen Bauchnabel zu spielen. Das Stöhnen des Mannes entlockte ihr nur ein grimmiges Lächeln, als sie langsam weiter seinem Körper entlang leckte.  
  
Würgend beugte ich mich über das Waschbecken. Das heftige Scheuern meiner Zahnbürste brachte mein Zahnfleisch hart an den Rand des Blutens. Alt- Männer -Geschmack. I-bah. Pfui deibel. Es schüttelte mich. Von Anfang an war mir klar gewesen, warum ich in sein Gemach gerufen worden war. Er war dafür bekannt, sich hin und wieder mit jungen, durch ihre Gläubigkeit besonders ausgezeichneten Novizinnen zu vergnügen. Das er Gläubigkeit oft mit Schönheit gleichsetzte und die Mädchen selten älter als mein 16- Jahre waren, interessierte mich nicht. Ebensowenig, was sie an diesen ekelhaften Sack finden. Die Ausdrucksweise beschreibt wohl hinreichend mein Empfinden in dieser Sache. Das, was dort geschah, war zu erwarten gewesen. Er hatte lange genug Interesse an mir gezeigt. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheiten jedoch, hielt er sich ziemlich lange zurück. Aber schon ehe ich meine Periode kriegte, also im Alter von 12, suchte er mich aus. Ich musste in sein Gemach kommen, und meine Kleider ablegen. Eine Ewigkeit lang strich er m meinen nackten Körper herum, wobei er nicht nur seine Augen benutze, um mich zu begutachten. Und noch länger, so schien es mir, unterdrückte ich gewaltsam den Impuls zuzuschlagen. Es stand zu viel auf den Spiel, um einer meiner Launen nachzugeben. Auch wenn der Drang wirklich sehr stark war, seine widerwärtige Fresse blank zu polieren. Dennoch war die Versuchung sehr gross, als er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, mit seinen dürren Händen selbst die Öffnung zwischen meinen Beinen zu betasten. "Du weißt, was mit Mädchen geschieht, die sich ihre Reinheit nicht aufbewahren, bis ihre Zeit gekommen ist?" "Ja Herr!" , antwortete ich leise auf diese fast schon rhetorische Frage. "Gut!" Noch einmal musterte er mich prüfend, während seine Hand ihren Teil zu seiner Forschungsarbeit beitrug. "S' Lara übernimmt ab jetzt deine Ausbildung. Ich erwarte, dass du dich ihrer würdig erweist. Zieh deine Klamotten wieder an. Du kannst gehen."  
  
Lange wußte ich nicht, ob ich glücklich oder enttäuscht sein sollte, dass er mich nicht direkt genommen hatte. Im Nachhinein erschien es mir als glückliche Fügung. In den Jahren, in denen meine Figur weiblicher wurde, wuchs seine Gier auf mich. Hin und wieder rief er mich zu sich, um `meine Fortschritte zu überprüfen' . Körperlichen , versteht sich. Aber abgesehen von seinen fast selbstverständlich gewordenen Befummelungen, `damit ich mich an ihn gewöhne', passierte gar nichts . Aus irgendeinen Grund hielt er sich zurück. Vater hatte mich gut konstruierte. Die Verkörperung von S' Karems Idealbild einer Frau. Körperlich, charakterlich und...seelisch. Was mir fehlte, hatte meine Ziehmutter mir jahrelang an trainiert, bevor ich in die Hände der Kultisten überging. Vielleicht hielt er sich deshalb solange zurück. Und als mich S' Karem letzte nacht zu sich reif, und zu seiner Geliebten machte, war ich diesem Ziel einen Schritt näher. Aber trotz der Einflüsterungen der Priesterinnen, die er unterwies, mir alles beizubringen, was eine Kurtisane brauchte, trotz S' Laras Intensivtraining, wie andere Novizinnen es spöttisch nannten, trotz dem....  
  
Ich konnte meine Rolle perfekt spielen. Die ganze Nacht lang. 7 Stunden, 43 Minuten und 6 lange Sekunden., bis er endlich erschöpft in seine Laken zurücksank.  
  
Ich fühlte mich innerlich schal, als ich sofort danach ohne Skrupel die einzige Dusche für Frauen, die der Oberpriesterinnen, benutzte. Möglicherweise hatte die lange Wartezeit mir den Erfolg etwas verleidet. Na ja, meinen Ziel war ich nur einen Schritt näher gerückt. Einen entscheidenden zwar, aber trotzdem... Halb gewonnen ist auch halb verloren. Mein Fuß stand fest in S' Karems Tür. Bzw. seinem Bett. Aber irgendwie hatte ich es mir anders vorgestellt. Es war anders, nicht so, wie S' Lara mir erzählt hatte. Statt immerwährende Freude und hellleuchtender Ekstase hatte ich jede Sekunde gezählt, in der Hoffnung, dass diese Sache endlich vorbei wäre.  
  
Meine Mutter hatte mich gelehrt, niemanden zu vertrauen, besonders den Kult nicht. Damit der Plan nicht gefährdet würde, egal was geschieht. Den Plan durchzuführen, war in meiner DNA festgelegt, aber trotzdem... hatte ich keine Erklärung für meine Tat. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem ich hier war, im Zentrum der Schlangen, wie wir den Kulthauptsitz nannten, büxte ich aus. Wie eine junge, heimwehkranke Schülerin und nicht die knapp 17jährige Initiierte und Geliebte des Oberhaupts. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fehlte mir die Luft zum atmen und der Drang, frei herum zu streifen, brach sich nach seiner langen Unterdrückung bahn. Na ja, Vater konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, doch noch Tier- DNA in meinen Cocktail zu mixen. Ich war zu 0, 95% Garzelle. Etwas wenig, im Vergleich zu den Hybrid- Exemplaren, die er nach mir schuf, aber trug immerhin dem Zwecke eines berauschenden Aussehens bei. Und der ganze Aufwand zielte nur auf einen Mann ab, da keiner der anderen Familias es wagen würde, mich anzurühren, sobald S' Karem mich erst einmal beansprucht hätte.  
  
Zum allerersten Mal hangelte ich mich die Aussenmauer des Gebäudes herab und rannte los. Rannte, obwohl mir die Lungen von der ungewohnten Anstrengung brannten. Der innere Drang nach Geschwindigkeit, Freiheit, bezwang jeden schreienden Nerv meines Körpers. Der ohnehin schon von den Anstrengungen der vorangegangenen Stunden erschöpft war.  
  
Die aufgehende Sonne besiegelt mein Schicksal. Mein Fehlen würde bei ihrer morgendlichen Anrufung bemerkt werden. Und wenn sie mich nicht innerhalb des Gebäudes finden würden, wäre meine Flucht offensichtlich. Die Opfer, die ich für meine Mission gebracht hatte, wären vergebends gewesen. Trotzdem drehte ich nicht um.  
  
TBC 


End file.
